The Secret Trio
by The-Baka-neko
Summary: Johnathon Long thinks that it's a good idea to visit is cousin Jack Fenton. In Norrisville Randy's school think it's a good idea to take a 1 month trip to amity park to study ghosts so they have to stay with a host family. What happens when they find out each other's secret?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing The Hero's

**Chapter 1:**

**Introducing the hero's.**

Danny Fenton was just you're average, normal, 14 year old teenager. He attended high school, hanged out with friends, and fighting ghosts. ok. maybe he wasn't your average teenager. Danny and his two closest friends Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson both knew about Danny's secret. The he was half ghost, half dead. He turned half ghost in an accident with his parents ghost portal. His parents were both interested in the existence of ghosts. Both his friends tucker and Sam were there, as well as Jazz didn't really care so she shrugged it off. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were the only one left in the lab. While there Sam dared Danny to go in the ghost portal. After he was in a white hazmat suit, he went into the portal. He tripped over something and lost his balance. He put his on the wall of the ghost portal so he wouldn't fall down on his face. But where he place his hand, he placed his hand on the on button inside the button. When this happened there was a big flash. His best friends cried out his name when this happened. When Danny got up he noticed that his eyes were neon green and his hair was as white as snow. He found out that he was a halfa. Half ghost, half human. It took him a while to control his ghost powers, but he got the hang of it. After a while of fighting evil ghost he still did damage to the tow. Because of this he is known as public enemy #1. After fighting the lunch lady, the box ghost, vlad, skulker, pariah dark, and many more people start realizing that he is a hero. Now he continues to fight off the evil ghosts that come through the portal. He is Amity Park's hero.

* * *

><p>Randy Cunningham <em>was <em>your average teenager. He's in the 9th grade and 14. Over the summer Randy and his best friend Howard Weinerman had a boring summer. They mostly played grave punchers. They punched all the graves and was very happy about it. The next day something epic happened. When Randy entered his room there was a mysterious figure that put a box in Randy's room. There was a book but Randy didn't care for it so he threw behind him. Then he found a note saying "you are the ninja.'' Randy is excited about this and pulls out a ninja mask. He talks to himself saying he has to tell Howard. Then he finds another note saying he can't tell anyone. The overall story about the ninja is that every 4 years there is a new ninja to protect norrisville and defeat people who get "stanked" by the sorcerer. The sorcerer is an 800 year old-thing. he was trapped by the ninja along time ago and is under what is now norrisville high. So after Randy finds the note about him not telling anyone he tries on the ninja mask. There were a bunch of ribbons that surrounded Randy's body until he was in a full ninja costume He was able to do stuff he was **NEVER **able to do without the mask. He was doing front flips and back flips like it was nothing. He even punched a few things and destroyed it. Even though being a ninja seems totally _**Bruce **_to randy it still has some flaws. He still couldn't tell his best friends Howard and he had to protect norrisville from people who got stanked, mcfists robots and make sure their plans failed. It was hard for Randy at first when Howard didn't know until he finally told him the truth that he was the ninja. Randy still had to deal with his teenage life and his ninja life. His ninja guide, the ninja nomicon gives him information but in riddles. Randy mostly never gets it until it actually happened. Forgetting to mention that mcfist is trying to free the sorcerer and destroy the ninja. while he wasn't used to fighting at first he got used to it and is getting better at protecting norrisville with Howard.

* * *

><p>Jake Long's life isn't..quite..normal. See his mom's part of the family are dragon's. And well it's been killing him since he became the american dragon. See if your apart of a magical dragon family and born in america or Korea then you become that country's magical protector. Since Jake was born in America he became the American dragon. he's found he's a dragon since his thirteenth birthday, when his grandfather told him he was a dragon. Jake thought it was awesome being a dragon but learning that he was supposed to be a magical protector of N.Y.C he didn't look so happy. He has to balance his regular life with is dragon training so he wouldn't flunk any classes in high school and not fail the magical creatures in protecting them. It kills him that he can't tell his friends about his dragon duties and has to lie to them saying he has to work at his grandfathers electronics shop, when he actually trains. As there are many heroes there are also villains. Jake's enemy's are the people in the hunts-clan. The hunts-clan is a group of people who have a birthmark on their person shaped like a dragon. The hunts-master <em>kidnapped <em>the new born children with a birthmark shaped like a dragon. The hunts-clan hunt magical creatures and to officially become part of it you have to slay a dragon. Jake has to take a class in high-school about mythology which is about magical creatures, This is hard for Jake because the person teaching the class is Professor Hans Rotwood and he knows Jake's secret. When Jake was unconscious fighting hunts-girl his best friends Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski found him in his dragon form and sold him to Rotwood for cash. After seeing pictures of Jake turning into a dragon on his computer and put two and two together and found out they sold their best friend to Rotwood. even though it seems awesome to be magical protector of N.Y.C Jake had to lie to his dad and get grounded all the time for skipping class, being home late, and leaving the house with no one knowing because of dragon business. His mom Susan Long is supposed to be a dragon but it skipped her generation. She always wanted to tell Johnathon that their children were fire breathing reptiles but never found the courage to so Jake had to get grounded constantly for that reason.

* * *

><p>yay! this is my first fanfic and i hope i get some reviews with no hate. so if you do have any idea's please share it with me because i'm coming up with things at the top of my head. So if you do have idea's please share i would most likely use that idea. I just hope that some people read this and likes this otherwise i might not continue it if people are hating it. So please don't post any reviews with hateful things give me some idea's! bai bai~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Planned Trip To Amity Park

**Chapter 2:**

**Planned trip to Amity Park.**

Jake's pov.

*Long family household*

Jonathan was on the phone with his cousin Jack Fenton talking about visiting Amity Park for 1 month. I am **totally **against the idea of going to Amity Park. 2 reasons why I didn't want to go. 1, I know that Amity Park was the most haunted place in America. 2, I have no experience fighting ghost's, except for fighting shackles Jack.

"But dad! why do we have to go to Amity Park now!?" I can't take it when dad plans a vacation without everyone agreeing to go. Usually when Haley and mom agree we have to go. Well i don't think this is a good idea because the fentons were ghost hunters and they hunt ghosts for a living.

"No buts mister we are going to Amity park whether you like it or not!" I hate it when i don't have a choice.

"aww man!" I was really upset with my dad for making this 1 month trip to Amity. I mean no one in this house understands the responsibilities i have except for Haley. Haley really understands my situation because she's a dragon as well and she had to take my place once when i played a prank on the dragon council. my mom didn't exactly understand because it skipped her generation but she tries her best keeping a secret from dad. I was still mad at this so i left the house to go to gramps shop and tell him the news.

*Canal Street Electronics*

"Yo, Gramps!" I didn't see him at the front so i thought he was in the back but i only saw Fu Dog, my magical guardian.

"Fu where's Gramps?" I was surprised to see that Gramps wasn't at the shop.

"He went to get some groceries but he'll be back in a few minutes. Why something wrong, kid?'' Man i was hoping i didn't have to tell Fu but i guess i have to now.

"Well..uh- My dad kind of made a 1 month trip to Amity Park ghost capital in America." Fu probably isn't going to take this well.

"He did WHAT!" Man, i knew Fu would react like this if i told him. " Fu, calm down i really didn't have a choice, my dad just planned it last minute. we're leaving tomorrow at noon." I really want Fu to come but he has to stay with Gramps. I don't think Fu can with me, or maybe he can…

" Listen, kid, if you go to Amity Park be careful ok?" Well i know it's ghost capital of America and i'm the American Dragon but why is Fu telling me to be careful?

"Why do i have to be careful, i mean you know i'm the American Dragon but is there something in Amity that's dangerous?I don't like where this is going…

"well you see, kid, There's a ghost there that hunts extraordinary ghosts. Pretty much anything special, so be careful of him. Also there is a ghost known as Danny Phantom. He is pretty much the hero of Amity Park but people consider him as public enemy #1." Fu is trying to warn me of this person that hunts special ghosts and tells me about there ghost hero that's apparently public enemy #1.

"how can this Danny Phantom be a hero and a enemy?" This is really confusing.

"When he fights he does damage to the place and was framed a couple of times." Explains alot on why he's a hero and an enemy.

"Fu can you tell G, that I have to go to Amity for a month? thanks, Fu!"

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

"Danny, Jazz your father's cousin and his family are going to be staying here for a month and they're going to be here tomorrow!" Man now i have to keep the secret that i'm half ghost to more people. Great.

"Mom, why do they have to come now, I have school on Monday!" yeah, school is about to get worse for me. Today is Friday and I just got home about a few minutes ago to find out that my family is also means another year to be stuffed in a locker by Dash.

" Oh, Danny, don't worry Jonathan has 2 kids. Jake and Haley. Haley is 8 and Jake is 14, Jake would be going to the same school with you, with the same classes! wouldn't that be nice?" _i thought things weren't going to get worse._

_"_ok."

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

"Come on famillia! Time to go!" I already have everything packed and now were going to Amity park. I asked my dad if Fu could come and he agreed! At least i have my magical guardian shar pei with me.

"ok dad. i'll be there in a moment.'"

i didn't think that we were already going to Amity. I already said goodbye to Spud and Trix and told them to help Gramps protect the magical creatures.

"Dad, how long is it going to take to get to Amity?" I was hoping it would only be a few hours.

"About 4 hours."

"aww, man!" This is going to be a long trip. Me, Haley, and Fu all sat in the back. I sat on the right seat Haley sat on the left and Fu was on my lap. Dad was driving and mom sat in the passenger seat.

**4 hours later**

Man when mom said they were ghosts hunters i didn't think that it would be this weird. I mean there was something on the top of the house that looked like a UFO and a big sign that said "Fenton works". Maybe they took this ghost hunting thing seriously. When we got inside i saw Maddie and Jack Fenton but they were dressed in the jumpsuits for some reason. When we were all inside Maddie called down her children Jazz and Danny i believe.

"Danny, Jazz your cousins are here!" When i saw 2 teenagers come down one had pitch black raven hair, sky blue eyes, wore light blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with a red oval in the center. The other one had ginger hair, wore a black long sleeved shirt that matched her shoes, and light blue pants that matched her headband.

"Hi i'm Jazz, it's nice to meet you!" This Jazz seems like Haley, Happy and very smart.

"I'm Danny." Danny seemed like me except for the magical creature part.

"Kids you can go to your rooms. Haley you'll be in Jazz's room and Jake you'll be in Danny's room." great. I have to share a room with Danny and hide my secret from everyone. Perfect. When we were in Danny's room we were just silent. Fu also followed me into his room.

"so, Danny this is my shar pei, Fu"

"uh woof, woof?" Danny thought it was weird for a minute but shrugged it off.

"uh-Jake you do know that you will be in the same classes with me in casper high right?" damn it. didn't think that i had to go to his high school.

"no I honestly didn't like the idea of coming here in the first place anyways. It doesn't seem interesting.I also don't like the idea of your parents being ghost hunters." I didn't think he knew about the ghosts and his parents were crazy because in New York people didn't know that their principal was a mermaid at the middle school.

"oh, you have no idea." Danny replied smiling a little.

* * *

><p>And theres ch 2! i just thought when i went to bed that Jonathan was Jack's cousin. I know i didn't mention Randy but that's going to be next Chapter. I have a plan for it already but you guys won't find out ;D. Bai Bai~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Talk

**Chapter 3:**

**Ghost talk.**

Randy's POV

"I'm telling you Howard this trip is going to be the cheese!" I'm seriously confused why everyone is so sad about this trip. I mean seriously, ghosts!? It's so honking bruce!

"Sorry, Cunningham, everyone knows ghosts aren't real." Oh no. He just not said ghosts weren't real.

"Howard I am telling you, if kids here can get stanked by an 800 year old sorcerer, than ghosts are real." Seriously, are these people blind! If there's a ninja, an 800 year old sorcerer than ghosts _totally_ exist.

"Well it's just a fact. Ghosts don't exist. Seriously though this trip to amity park might be cool but we still have to stay there for a month with some shnoob and their family."

"Ok, I see your point but what if that person isn't a shnoob. What if a ghost shows up and I can totally kick its butt with my ninja skills!" Yeah that'll be so honkin bruce. Amity Park's hero, the norrisville ninja!

"Ok, I'm going to be completely honest Cunningham. I really didn't care about this whole thing and we're just going to have 1 more bully to pick on us because you believe in ghosts and since _I _hang out with _you_ we _both_ get picked." Man I hate it when he crosses his arms and says he's right.

"But, Howard, this seems pretty legit, I mean it even has the title "ghost capital of America!"

"Pssh, could just be a myth."

"Howard I'm serious this could really be legit with real life ghosts!"

"Cunningham, I know you're the ninja and all and you save people from being stanked and you destroy Viceroys machines to ruin McFists plans to destroy you, but no matter what you say, I'll never believe in ghosts until I see with my own eyes. Got that?"

"Yeah yeah." I am so mad right now! I mean seriously no one believe in ghosts here! These people have been living under a freaking rock!

"Come one Cunningham everything's gonna be fine in Amity. You know no sorcerer, no stanked students, Probably no evil robot Viceroy designed to kill you."

"Thank Howard, that _totally _makes me feel better."

"Your welcome."

"Whatever we got to go to the assembly so they can tell us when we're going and telling us who were staying with."

"Fine. But if I'm staying with a total shnoob I'm staying with your host family."

"Uh no Howard you have to deal with the person who may or may not be a total shnoob. Now we have to go to the assembly."

"Fine.'

* * *

><p>And that was ch 3! I was thinking of making the next chapter on Jake and Danny but im just going to make the next chapter Randy's pov. Also i'm writing like crazy right now because there was no school today so theres more chapters right now dont worry just writing because im really bored. bai bai~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Assembly

**Chapter 4**

**The assembly:**

Randy's POV

Finally when everyone was in the gymnasium Principal Slimovitz went up to the microphone.

"I'm sure all of you know that we're going to amity park for 1 month to study ghosts! Now since it's going to be farther away you'll have to stay with another family that lives there." Mostly everyone there groaned.

''now,now no need to complain. Since were just going there to talk about ghosts you have to attend Casper high." Everyone groans this time.

"Everyone of you will find out your host family tomorrow and find that person in the gymnasium in casper high.'

"now you are dismissed." That was pretty much all i heard from the assembly. I didn't focus at all when Principle Slimovitz wasn't talking about the trip.

"Howard i don't get it how can someone _live _in Amity Park without getting attacked by ghosts."

"well you see Cunningham ghosts don't exist so you won't get attacked by ghosts." Maybe he was right. I mean its not like i can easily smoke bomb my way into the lunch room when their eating i can tell them _**I **_ can protect them from the ghosts. Yeah that'll be so bruce.

"Cunningham!'' Dang it i blanked out. Howard was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was... Thinking."

"About what."

"It's nothing." i don't feel like telling Howard what i was day dreaming about.

"Cunningham, what are you not telling me?" Man i thought i wouldn't have to tell him.

"I was thinking the 'ninja' could be amity park's hero because there's ghosts there and no one's there to fight the ghost so i thought the 'ninja' would." When i was saying this i saw Howard's sister, Heidi, walk by and when i mentioned ghosts, hero, and Amity Park she started talking.

"oh my god. Are you talking about Amity parks ghost hero?!"

"GHOST HERO?!" Me and Howard said this at the exact same time. Weird right?

"are you telling _me _that _you _don't know know about Danny Phantom?!"

"Pretty much." I was at a lost of words and Howard knew so he replied for both of us.

''Danny Phantom is teen ghost hero but is also known as public enemy #1, but i don't believe that. Between you and me, Phantom is totally the cheese right now,"

"WHAT! i thought the ninja was the cheese." I only said this because i was mad because _I'M _the ninja.

"well...he doesn't show his identity to anyone unlike phantom." That's it! i was ready to actually _kill _Heidi until Howard spoke up.

"Whatever. Hey Heidi, who's the shnoob we're staying with?"

"Tucker Foley." Sounds geeky.

"Who you staying with Cunningham?" To be honest i got paired up with 2 people. Danny Fenton and Jake Long.

"Danny Fenton and Jake Long. I don't know why i have to stay with 2 people that sound like shnoobs.'' To be honest i didn't really care, as long as Howard was there.

"Hmm, weird." I can tell we're both very confused why i'm with 2 people but we just shrugged it off and started packing.

* * *

><p>Wohoo ch 4 done! man this is nice so far! well i have and idea so far but if you want a battle scene i'll try to put one in the next ch and make it interesting, well thats it i guess. Bai Bai~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter 5**

**Getting to know each other:**

Danny's POV

"so, Jake, what do you do for fun?" If he was going to live with us for a month we might as well know each other.

"I skateboard, hang out with friends, and play video games. What do you do for fun?"

"I hang out with friends, and play video games sometimes." I don't want to give so much away like the fact that i hunt ghosts daily.

"So, Danny, do you know about Danny Phantom?" Dang it. I thought he would think that ghosts were just fake and I wasn't known outside of Amity Park.

"Yeah. He's just the hero of Amity Park. Nothing Special." He looked disappointed for a minute.

"ok." Hmm,,, Something's up.

"Jake. Is everything ok?" He just looks so sad, or scared, I had to ask.

"uh- yeah. Yeah I-I'm fine." He keeps looking down.

'"something's wrong." I can tell he has a lot of stuff going on. Just wish i can tell what's on his mind…

'"Well it's just i don't like dealing with ghosts...'' Dang it, he was mumbling so i couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" He's said this so… quietly. It's like he's… afraid.

"I don't like ghosts alright?!'" whoa. Didn't think this kid would be afraid of ghost's. wonder what would happen when he finds out about halfa's.

'"ok."

"Can we..go somewhere now?" Well. His emotions changed fast. One moment he sounds afraid, know he sounds eager to get out of here.

"sure we can go to the Nasty Burger with my friends." I think if he's going to hang with me because his friends aren't here he can hang with me, Sam, and Tucker. But how am i going to hide my secret half?

"Who are your friends?"

"You'll find out later."

"Fine."

Jake's POV

I don't get why he won't tell me his friends yet. Did he not tell them I was here? Oh well. I'll at least I get some more friends I have to hide my secret from. I hate it when i have to hide the fact that i'm a firing breathing dragon from my friends.

"So, Danny, you calling your friends to meet us here or at the Nasty Burger.?"

"Their going to meet us here."

"k." I wonder if his friends would be like Trixie and Spud. Trixie always yelling at Spud for being so stupid, it's kinda funny.

5 minutes later…

Me and Danny were still in his room. I was throwing a ball at the wall even though i wish i could use my tail and throw the ball at the ceiling. Danny was on his bed doing nothing. We we're both silent until the door opened. There was a girl with black hair, kinda pale, purple eyes, wore a black skirt with a black tank top and black boots. Next to her was an African american boy with a red beret, a yellow long sleeved shirt, blue eyes, glasses, green pants and brown shoes. I took a wild guess and thought they were Danny's friends. They didn't really see me because I was sitting against the bed, farthest away from the door.

"Hi did you get a Shar Pei?"

"Hey Sam. And he isn't mine, He's my cousins dog." So the girl's name was Sam. I'm getting a little curious so i stood up.

"uh- Danny someone's behind you." Right. He didn't tell them i was here.

"don't worry Tucker. That's Jake. He's my cousin." So Tucker and Sam. They don't seem anything alike. Like Trixie and Spud…"Jake that's Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, my best friends."

"Yo." They seem like they didn't trust me for some reason.

"Danny can we speak with you _alone_ for a minute? Thanks." Whoa. looks like they really don't trust me because she pushed me out and closed the door. Their hiding something and if it's really secretive that only some people know. Then maybe i can tell him i'm a dragon…

"Ear of the dragon." I mumbled this to myself and put my ear against the door. Then i heard what they were talking about.

"Danny, don't you think it's going to be difficult to be sharing a room with your cousin?" I could tell this was Sam.

"Yeah, Danny. He doesn't know." Tucker said this with worry in his voice. What are they hiding from me?

"Don't worry guys. If his dad is cousins with me dad then his family is going to be clueless." So now Danny is saying i'm clueless like his dad. So nice.

"Yeah but even though he is from your dad's side aren't you worried that he's going to find out your a half ghost?" Why would Sam say he's a half ghost? unless… he was a ghost. Ok i'm done with this. I reverted my ear back to normal and knocked on the door. Sam opened it.

"yo, can I come back in the room now?"

"...fine" She sounded furious but she was hiding it. I was thinking about telling Danny that i heard everything but i decided to wait.

"ok, guys let's go to the Nasty Burger."

Nasty Burger

Sam's POV

I don't trust Jake. It looks like he's hiding something from us. When we ordered he just got the same thing as Danny. When we sat down he ate really fast and just said he was going outside to get some fresh air. It was very suspicious. I really don't trust him.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can you go ghost and follow Jake.?" I know it sounds weird but i just want to make sure he's not doing anything bad but i don't trust him.

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust him. I mean he ate his Nasty burger pretty fast and said he needed some fresh air and now he's in front of the restaurant looking around. Please, do it Danny."

"Fine."

Jake's POV

I can't believe i just lied to them saying i needed fresh air even though i just wanted to fly. I known it seems kinda selfish but i haven't flown in a while. When i saw no one was around i ran to the side of the Nasty Burger and looked around again. No one. Good.

"Dragon up!" When i said this i was surrounded by red flames. When the flames were gone i was a dragon. I took off to the sky's, feeling so relaxed until i got hit.

Danny's POV

When i went outside i didn't see Jake no one was around so changed to my alter ego.

"Going, ghost!" When i said this a white ring flashed at my waist splitting in half spreading up and down my body. When this was done i started flying looking, looking for Jake until I saw a...dragon? I thought it was a ghost with an amulet like Aragon and Dora so i shot an ecto beam at it. When i hit the dragon i heard it talk.

"owww. What was that for? And who are you?!" It turned around to stare at me.

"Wait. You don't know who i am?" Weird. Is this the only ghost that doesn't know who i am?

Jake's POV

"Well judging that i just asked who you were, do you think i know who you are?"

"No.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?"This guys voice sounded a lot like Danny's. He almost even looked like Danny. Well except for the fact he has toxic green eyes, white hair, and wears a jumpsuit they were pretty much together so I put two and two together and knew he was my cousin.

"Oh, yeah. Well i'm Danny Phantom. Who are you?" Fu told me about him i'll have to tell Fu i met him, and that he's my cousin.

"I'm The American Dragon."

Danny's POV

American Dragon? Wasn't he a ghost with an amulet?

"Aren't you a ghost?" While i asked this the dragon bursted out laughing.

"Man, that's hilarious!" Wait what's so funny about me saying he's a ghost?

"Why was that so funny?"

"Because, i'm a magical creature, A real live dragon." That's impossible.

"Yeah right."

"No, dude, i'm telling you the truth. I mean you should know about the magical word and all the magical creatures because ghosts are apart of the magical world." Wait, What?! How come clockwork never told me!

"Really?"

"uhh- yeah you should know. You should also know that magical creatures blend in with the environment. But you probably know that already because your a magical creature."

"Yeah. But how do you blend in with the environment?"

"you really are clueless aren't you? All dragons are also human."

"So you're a human?"

"Yeah." Wow did not expect to know that ghosts were apart of this magical world and that i was apart of it! Maybe i should convince him to show me his human form and i'll show him my human half…

"So, can you show me your human form?" I thought this was a silly question but it was a worth a shot.

"Sure, just follow me yo!"

"o-ok."

In some alleyway

Jake's POV

"Ok, Danny, I'm gonna show you my human form but you can't tell anyone. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok here goes." I dragoned down and Danny's mouth was open.

"What?"

"Uhh- Jake how are you a dragon?" Since he knew me name I bet this is what actually Danny so I thought I'll have some fun with him.

"It's in my blood. So what about you Fenton?"

Now he looked so confused it's priceless!

"Uhh-"

"I know it's you, yo!"

"How'd you know?"

"I heard your conversation with Sam and Tucker."

"How did you hear our conversation! And does your friends know your a dragon?"

"My friends sold me to a mythology teacher and looked in my laptop and found pictures of me transforming so Trixie put two and two together. They found out on their own."

" Ok. But that still doesn't explain how you heard the conversation I had with Sam and tuck!"

"Well it's pretty simple actually. I just do this. Ear of the dragon." When I said this my ear turned in my dragon ear.

"Ok, explains a lot. But does Haley and your parents know?"

" well Haley is a dragon as well my dad has no idea and some how it skipped my moms generation."

"Makes sense." When we left the alleyway we say Sam and Tucker.

" Sam, Tucker you'll never believe this but Jake is a-" I didn't know what to do so I punched Danny in the arm and whispered in his ear.

"Don't tells them I'm a dragon."

"Why not?"

"They can find out like my friends Trixie and Spud did."

"Ok"

"Jake is what?" Crap I hate it when I have to lie.

"Uhh- Jake is a- small person for his age!" When Danny said this he had a weird smile and I just punched his arm again to make him stop.

"Ow."

"Well I'm going home see you guys tomorrow!" Sam was saying this was running in the opposite direction. So did Tucker.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Tucker is a techno geek and Sam is a goth and also an ultra-vegetarian which means she doesn't eat anything with a face."

"Oh."

"So, lets go back to my place."

"Sounds cool."

* * *

><p>Yay ch 5! next ch is when norrisville high goes to amity. Bai Bai~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Everyone

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting everyone:**

Randy's POV

We we're heading to the bus to go to Amity Park. Everyone said good bye to their parents and packed some stuff likes clothes, laptops, and some other stuff. When everyone was on the bus we all got instructions from Principal Slimovitz telling us what to do when we got to Casper high.

"Now students I know your excited about going to Casper high and researching on ghosts but remember, you'll still have to attend classes like English, math, and social studies. But most of the time, Maddie and Jack Fenton will be showing us their ghosts inventions and telling us all about ghosts."

"Howard, if we were just going to Casper high to research ghosts couldn't we just stayed at Norrisville high?" I whispered this to Howard mostly because Principal Slimovitz was still talking but not about the trip.

"I don't know Cunnigham, as long as you don't destroy Casper high or anything while we're there we're fine."

"I don't destroy things while I do my ninja business!"

"Uh yeah you do."

"Oh that's it!" I started tackling Howard- Kinda because we were on a bus so I ended up punching him.

1 hour later

Jake's POV

I don't get why I have to come with Danny to the gymnasium just to get this Randy guy. I mean he wouldn't have a secret as big as me and Danny's and it'll be harder for us but I still don't understand why I had to come. I also don't understand why everyone had to wear name tags even tough we could easily ask everyone their- actually I get why we had to wear name tags.

"Do I really have to be following you Danny, people think I'm from staying with you as a host family!"

"Yes Jake, as much as I want to leave you, our parents both told us to stay with each other."

Hey, what do you say we ditch this place?"

"And why would we do that?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Now let's go find Randy Cunningham."

"Fine. But what kind of last name is Cunningham?"

"Don't know but Tucker got paired up with someone with their last name weinermen."

"Really?!"

"Yep." This is when I bursted out laughing. Everyone stared at me and Danny until he put his hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and find Randy. Who knows maybe he'll find out our secret and call us a freak."

"Not going to happen. He'll never know I'm a ghost and your a dragon. So no dragon stuff when Randy's around. Got that?"

"Yep." After walking around for a few minutes I got tired of walking around looking for Randy so I did something that I hoped Danny didn't hear.

"Eye of the dragon." After I said this Danny slapped the back of my head. This causing my eyes going back to normal.

"What was that for!?"

"No dragon stuff."

"How did you-?"

"I have super hearing."

"Can't you at least make an exception for it this time? I mean it feels like we're gonna walk here for hours!"

"Fine, but when we get back your not doing this again."

"Fine by me."

"Good."

"Eye of the dragon." I looked around for a minute looking at everyone's name tag until I saw a tall skinny boy with purple hair. His name tag said Randy but I couldn't see the rest so I assumed that was him.

"You find him?"

"I think so."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, skinny, purple haired, and talking to an overweighted guy with orange hair."

"Ok. Let's go."

Randy's POV

"How are we suppose to find out host family here?! It's packed!"

"I don't about you Cunningham, but Heidi found this Foley kid so I'm good."

"I hate this." After I said this Howard just stared behind me for some reason...

"What?"

"There's some Chinese American kid coming this way with someone else."

"Oh." I turned around and Howard was right! There was a Chinese American child with someone WAY taller than him.

"Yo."

"Uh- who are you?"

"Jake Long, your supposed to be staying with me and Danny Fentons family."

"How'd you know that?" He just face palmed himself after i said that.

"You're wearing a nametag and Mr. Lancer told everyone who's going to be staying us." The boy who said this was Danny.

"Oh."

"Wow. You're as clueless as Danny." After Jake said this he got punched in the arm by Danny.

"But I'm still confused, why do I have to be staying at yours and Jakes family?" This time Jake replied.

"Because I'm from New York and my dad thought it would be a good idea to stay at Amity for a month so now I have to go to Casper High, and Danny's my cousin."

"Howard was right, I was going to stay with shnoobs..." I mumbled this to myself because I didn't want to offend them.

"Shnoobs? What does that mean?"

"Wait how do you not know what that means?!"

"Well mostly because no one uses words like that." Jake replied this in a 'know it all' voice.

"Uh no everyone uses words like that."

"What ever. Danny can we go now? The only reason we had to come to school is to get the norrisville high student and leave."

"Jake, Randy doesn't know this place I'm gonna have to show him around. You can either come or I'll call Jazz to come get you."

"But you know I can just fl-" Danny put his hand over his mouth.

"I know you can walk there by your self but I don't trust people these days." Then he whispered something to Jake I couldn't hear.

" Fine. I'll come with you and Randy while you show home around."

-([Line Break])-

Danny's POV

"So yeah, that's where everything is."

"Danny can we go back to your place already?!"

"Fine. Let me call Jazz to pick us up. Randy go get your luggage."

"Ok."

"Yo, why can't I just fly back to your place right now?!"

"Because, there's still people here and you and me are technically the ony magically creatures here and you don't want to give away our secret."

"Yeah, also Fu is my magical guardian."

"But isn't he just a regular old Shar Pei?"

"Uh- no he talks and can create potions. That's why he says 'woof woof' instead of barking."

"Explains a lot."

"Yo, Randy's coming back."

"I'll call Jazz." I pulled out my phone and started dialing Jazz's number. It started ringing for a few seconds then she picked up.

_"Hi Danny, what's up?"_

"I need you to pick me, Jake, and Randy up at school."

_"Ok, but I'm going to take the Fenton assault vehicle ok?"_

"Ok."

_" I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."_

"Bye." I closed my phone and started to talk to Randy while Jake was just stood still waiting.

"So Randy, is there anything unique about norrisville?"

"Oh yeah! There's the ninja of norrisville and he is so honking bruce!"

"Bruce?"

"Oh please don't tell me you don't know what that means."

"I don't know what that means."

"Ugh, it's means cool and awesome."

"Ok. So what's so special about the ninja?"

"He's pretty much the protector of norrisville and well there's not much to say. He just disappears after defeating a robot or monster."

"Ok..."

"Hey, what's the juice is up with your cousin?"

"I don't know actually."

"Well maybe you should figure what's bothering him."

"Sounds reasonable. Jake." He wasn't listening. Maybe he misses his friends.

"Jake." Still no answer

"JAKE!" This time he jumped a little.

"What?"

"What the cheese are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. It's just-" he's Probally thinking about his dragon duties or about someone and He's Probally not used to lying, I should help him out.

"You Probally miss your friends a lot. It's fine if you do."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey I see the RV let's go!"

"Uh- ok." Jeez that was kinda weird in a way. In gonna have to ask Jake what he was thinking about later when Randy isn't around... Or maybe just in the RV

Fenton family assault vehicle

Jake's POV

I just couldn't stop thinking about her. When she let me go after I revealed myself to her I couldn't get over her. I couldn't get over the fact that the person I loved tried to kill me once. She just took off after I showed her my human form, she even dropped out of high school to stay at the huntsclan more. Maybe it's time for me to see other people. Maybe it's time for me to forget rose.

"Jake, you ok?" Danny. Knew he would be worried since I didn't answer him when he called my name the first two times.

"I'm fine." I didn't even make eye contact with him. I just sat in my seat, sqeazing it.

"Listen, Jake, we pretty much have the same life, and I wanna look out for you, but I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong." He whispered this to me being careful that Randy doesn't hear us. I don't think I should tell him now. I still don't know what to do. I still miss her. I don't know what to do. Should I just go after her? Or should I forget about her and pretend I never knew her? Maybe I should tell Danny. Maybe he understands, even though he obviously likes Sam. Maybe it happened to him.

"It's, well-"

"Jake you can just tell me."

"Ok"

"Ok Jake, First, your gonna tell me how this whole dragon thing works, then your gonna tell me what's occuping your mind."

"Ok, but what about Randy, kid can't know what I I'm gonna say."

"And why is that."

"It involves my dragon secret."

"Makes sense."

"Wait, where is Randy staying anyways?"

"Crap."

"Danny. Where is Randy sleeping?""In our room..." All I did was punch his arm.

"Whatever I'll just tell you now but you won't tell anyone, got that?"

"Yeah." He was rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe he does that when he's nervous or embarrassed.

"Ok. But first, I'm gonna have a chat with Randy, see if he has any secrets. Maybe if it's as big as ours then we can spill ours."

"Oh no you don't. Your gonna tell me this whole dragon business then your telling what's on your mind. After that you can talk to Randy." After he said that he grabbed my left ear and pulled it. It hurt mostly because it's my weak spot. But I didn't say anything, I just rubbed my ear and glared at him but stopped after a second.

"Ok now tell everything you know about dragons."

"Each country has their own magical dragon protector. And I'm the first American dragon."

"Ok. Do dragons have any weaknesses?"

"Sphinx hair. We also have a weak spot on our left ear." When I said this I glared at Danny.

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

"So anything else?"

"Well there's the dark dragon, the only evil dragon, there's the huntsclan which is bad news for all magical creatures and that's about it."

"What's the huntsclan?"

"The huntsclan is a group of people that hunt magical creatures. To officially become apart of it you have to slay a dragon."

"Wow. Ok so what was on your mind when we we're waiting for Jazz?"

"Rose."

"Is she like your girlfriend?"

"No she was apart of the huntsclan. And I loved her."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I found out that the woman I loved once Tried to kill me. After I showed her my human form when she was about to kill me she cut the rope that tied me up and ran off. I never saw or heard from heard since then."

"Wow. I can some how say something similar."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I liked this girl named Valerie and she liked my human half, but hated my ghost half."

"Pretty much the same."

"Yep."

Fenton works

Danny's POV

what Jake just told me now it's pretty devastating and he's just fourteen and he has to been the magical protector of EVERY magical creature in America. It sounds pretty hard even to me. When we finally got out of the RV Randy immediantly asked where the bathroom was. Maybe he had to hold it in ever since he left norrisville? Oh well. When we walked inside our parents said hi and left us alone, but when Randy came back, let's just say it was a little crazy, with one more dad, mom, and know it all sister. Huh, maybe me and Jake's life wernt so different after all.

"Yo, Danny let's go to your room and talk to Fu so we have time to talk while their distracted." All I did was nod. When we finally were upstairs I saw Fu reading one of my books about astronauts.

"Yo, Fu, Danny knows I'm a dragon."

"Wait, what! Why did you tell him you were a dragon!?"

"Don't sweat it Fu Danny's a ghost."

"Yeah right kid as if he can be a gho-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because I changed in to my alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Never mind."

Randy's POV

The nomicon said something very confusing to me when I was in it. All it said was 'the enemy is the friend and the friend is the enemy.' It didn't make sense at all. I mean why would. Fire breathing dragon and a ghost be a friend! Or they were acting as a friend but was the enemy? I just shrugged it off and went downstairs. When I went back downstairs I saw Danny and Jake talking for a minute then left to go towards our room. I thought they were avoiding me for a moment but everyone has their secrets. Even me. Seeing at all the people here which was about eight people not including the Shar Pei I had to keep my secret from. I thought it was going to be easy but it's just going to become harder for me because I'm gonna be here for a month with these people. After I met everyone I thought I'll join Danny and Jake's conversation so I just went upstairs and went to Danny's room. I didn't bother to knock and just opened the door. After I opened the door is saw the most amazing thing that was so bruce. The Shar pri was standing on its hind legs talking. Just talking normally to Jake and Danny. They didn't even freak out. After a moment Jake noticed me.

"Aww, man!" I quickly left out of sight of the three.

"What's the matter kid?" That was the Shar pei talking because it wasn't Jake's or Danny's voice.

"I saw Randy."

Jake's POV

"Well let's just come clean because he saw you standing on your hind legs talking, while we're not freaking out."

"Fine. But if he faints were wiping his memory. Fu can you make a potion for that."

"Sure can, kid."

"Thanks, Fu."

"So what about Randy Jake? Do we just drag him in here and transform or do we calmy tell him?"

"Tell him then transform."

"Sounds good to me." Wow ok can't believe we're just going to easily tell him this. Well here goes."Randy we have to tell you something."

"Oh no. I totally get it."

"You do?"

"Yep."

" Ok, come on Danny transfor-" Danny out his hand over my mouth for like the third time.

"Wait, Jake. Randy, what do you know?"

"That you guys totally just pranked me!"

"Ok then yeah let's go with that. Well, later Randy!" Wow I didn't expect that he got all that out of a talking dog and thought it was a prank. Oh well as long he thought it was a prank then were fine. Everything's fine. I hope.

* * *

><p>Yay so many chapter are getting done today :D (Starts fist bumping the air in victory.) Well thats all for right now. I'm starting ch 7 right now! Bai Bai~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Talking

**Chapter 7**

**Talking:**

Jake's POV

After Randy said he knew we we're pranking him me and Danny both let out a sigh of relief. Randy just said that the prank was 'bruce'... whatever that means and Randy decided to go downstairs to talk to everyone and me and Danny went back to our rooms and saw Fu working on a potion.

"Yo, Fu, Randy thought it was a prank. You can stop working on that potion now."

" If he thought it was a prank or not kid, Randy saw me and could have lied."

"True."

"Well this potion is gonna take a while so why don't you head out, you know go find some friends."

"ok…" I don't get it why was Fu telling me to find some friends?

"Great, now go with Danny and make sure you lock the door on your way out so no one see's me."

"ok."

Danny's POV

I was so relieved that he thought it was a prank. After Jake talked with Fu i called Sam and Tuck asking if they wanted to come hang. Tucker had to bring Howard and luckily enough Sam didn't have to bring Theresa Fowler. Fu finished the potion so he acted like a regular dog. I still see Jake a little sad though but he seems to be faking a smile. Like putting a mask on, not showing what's behind that mask. Ever.

"Jake."

"What?"

"Are you still thinking about her?"

"No.""Then what's wrong?"

"I hate having to keep my secret away from my family and friends."

"Well, then, tell them."

"It's not that simple."

"How?"

"There's a whole community of magical creatures, Danny, and if someone finds out about the magical world then...I don't what'll happen."

"Oh."

"Well, theres the whole my friends sold me to Rotwood for cash but they found out on their own. If you want to tell Sam and Tucker than they have to find out on their own."

"Well, if you want we can fly arou-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Sam and Tucker walked.

"Oh, hey Sam. Hi Tuck." As always Sam sat next to me and Tucker sat on the wheely chair.

"Hi Jake." Sam tried to cheer Jake up but it didn't work.

"yo." He replied emotionless, like he had no soul.

"Danny, what's wrong with your cousin?"

Jake's POV

"..." Danny didn't reply. He knew it wasn't his secret to tell. As i was sitting on the floor staring at the floor, I tilted my head up to look at them.

"Jake, are you ok?" I wanted so badly to tell Sam, but Gramps and Fu would just make a potion to erase their memories of any magical creatures. So knew what i had to do right now so it didn't seem suspicious. I lied.

"Never better!" As i said this i made a realistic smile on my face. Danny just stared me like he knew exactly what i was doing, a bit a disappointment in his eyes. Man i know i'm gonna regret this.

"ok." Both Sam and Tucker said this at the same time.

"actually, i'm not ok." This is really risky. I don't even know why i was doing this in the first place. Maybe because Danny has to do the same with his family…

"Well then what's wrong." Sam sounded worried like she knew about me being a dragon.

"I-I need some time to think." After i said this i went out of our room, ran down the stairs transformed and took to the skies, tears falling behind.

'ugh, i didn't even look at them. I can't even imagine what they would think of me if they found out i was a dragon. Probably think i was a freak. Just a fire breathing dragon freak. But seeing how they knew Danny's was a ghost. maybe they could deal with a dragon?

Danny's POV

"Danny you have to go after him he's your cousin!" Sam said this after he ran down the stairs and outside Fentonworks.

"Yeah, dude, it would be easier because you could just go ghost and look for him."

"It's not that simple Tuck."

"Oh yeah? how?" Tucker, i wish i can tell you but it's not my secret to tell. It's Jake's secret.

"It's not my secret to tell, Tuck."

"you can tell us. Your secret is probably bigger than his."

"...'' I looked away. I really want to tell them but when Jake told me not to tell anyone he was asking me to trust me with his secret so i couldn't break his trust.

"Danny, Tucker's right. Jake wouldn't have that big of a secret."

"I'm going to look for Jake. I don't want you guys following me when i find him." He's probably in his dragon form flying.

'But Danny-" I already went ghost and left to look for Jake. I didn't care if they ran outside to follow me just needed to find Jake.

Jake's POV

After a few minutes of flying i went back to Fentonworks but i didn't go inside. I went and sat at the top of the thing that looked like a UFO. It was nice to see everything at such a high place. I  
>looked around until i saw Danny in his ghost form. 'he must be looking for me.' A looked at the entrance of the building. There i saw Sam and Tucker watching Danny fly off. Then they saw me. They immediately went upstairs and onto the roof. When the went inside i used my wings to get off the UFO thing and on to the roof by the time Sam and Tucker came down.<p>

"Jake how did you-" Sam tried asking me how i was on top of the UFO thing but i cut her off.

"Yo, don't worry about it." I tried to make it sound convincing until Tucker asked for a full explanation for how i got up here when he saw me outside the building.

"Full explanation on how you go up here from ground level." Tucker was very serious right now. I thought about lying but that would only hurt me even more if i continued lying to myself, so i just came clean.

"I flew up here." That's when they burst out laughing. I knew they wouldn't believe me. If Danny could fly without wings and i used my wings either way was fine. When Sam and Tucker finally calmed down Sam began talking.

"ok, there is no way you could fly up here." I knew she was gonna say that. Last time Rotwood made the students look at everyone's personal files with mine saying i'm a dragon, leaving me the school's biggest freak.

"I knew you wouldn't believed me." After a few minutes of silence Danny showed up, but he didn't see Sam and Tucker.

"Jake! Where were you, I thought you would be flyi-" I pointed at Sam and Tucker and he immediately face palmed.

"Crap."

"Danny you really believe Jake can fly?!" Tucker started to laugh. Sam spoke up.

"Danny, as much as i trust you, you have to understand Jake can't fly." After she said this, Tucker and Sam were both facing Danny. I gotta get out of here. I dragoned up and took off. Danny just stared at me flying off. No matter what, told them the truth without telling them i was a dragon and they just laughed. I should go back explain everything. I'll just go to the nearest alleyway and make my back to Fentonworks. I just need some time alone…

Danny's POV

"Where did Jake go?" Sam asked obviously confused because they were standing in front of the stairs that led them back inside.

"He'll be back. But right now you guys have to believe Jake. He just took off flying away from here when you said that i believed Jake could fly. Well believe me he can but you have to ask him yourself." Sam and Tucker just stood there shocked that they didn't believe their new friend and just laughed at him saying that flew up here. All they did was go back downstairs and wait for Jake return.

* * *

><p>So what you think? plz review and plz no hate. Bai Bai<p> 


End file.
